Stranded Lovers: A Loliver Fanfic
by comic-book-girl
Summary: Lilly and Oliver are in a plane crash and get stranded on a desert island. Could something spark between them while they're there? Loliver. R & R please. K plus just in case.
1. Step on it!

**Ok, greetings people! This is my second fanfic. Loliver of course. Lilly and Oliver get stranded on a desert island. Now, I wasn't sure about all the technical stuff like about the plane and how long it took to get from Malibu to Australia and stuff like that but just pretend it's 100 percent accurate. ( : thank you. Well here you go…**

Stranded Lovers: A Loliver Fanfic

Lilly looked down at her suitcase, full to the brim. She stood there, thinking for a minute before hopping up on top of it. She bounced up and down and finally got it to close. It was tough. One thing was for sure; there was no way she was opening that up again, until she got to her destination.

Lilly was going to Australia with Oliver to join Miley on her Hannah tour. Miley, Jackson, and Robby Ray were already there. Lilly was to fly to Australia with Oliver and meet them.

She grabbed her hoodie and slipped it on over her t-shirt and jeans. She then grabbed her suitcase off her bed and began to drag it slowly downstairs. It was heavy and felt like it just kept getting heavier the longer she pulled it.

She finally made it downstairs and was greeted by her mother with open arms.

"Oh, my baby is leaving me for a whole month!" Mrs. Truscott exclaimed, grabbing her daughter and holding her close.

"It's ok, Mom." Lilly assured her. "I'll be fine."

"I-I know." Her mother continued. "I'm just a little upset."

"It's fine. Really." Lilly said, wishing her mother wouldn't be so dramatic.

A horn beeped outside. It was Oliver's mom. She was dropping Oliver and Lilly off at the airport. The parents hadn't wanted to let the kids ride an airplane alone, but with days and days of whining and persuasion, they finally gave in.

Lilly quickly grabbed her suitcase and started for the door.

"Wait, dear." Her mother then said. "Do you have everything? Your cell phone and emergency money and your plane ticket and…"

"I've got everything, Mom." Lilly said. She hugged her and headed for the door.

"Love you!" Lilly called, as she dragged her suitcase closer to the exit.

Lilly arrived outside, and threw her suitcase, with the help of her mother, in the trunk, before jumping in the car. Her mom hugged her again and they said goodbye. Her dad was on a business trip and her brother was at camp, so her mom would be all alone for a while. Lilly felt bad leaving her, but she really wanted to go on tour with Miley and her mom kept insisting that it was fine.

The car pulled out of the driveway and headed down the street. Lilly waved to her mom and sat back.

"Hey, Lilly." Oliver said, grinning.

"Hey. You seem really happy." She replied.

"Well, yeah. We're going to another country! How awesome is that?" he exclaimed.

"I know. I know. I'm excited too." She said, smiling. "I can't wait to get there."

"Then let's step on it!" he yelled to his mom, jokingly.

"Oh, Oliver. We'll get there when we get there." Mrs. Oken replied, laughing.

They sat back and made the most of the annoyingly long ride.

After what seemed like forever, they finally reached the airport. They jumped out of the car and grabbed their belongings. Mrs. Oken came with them and helped them go through airport security and checking their tickets and all the annoying things that you have to do to go on a plane these days.

She then explained to them about all the safety precautions and where they'd get picked up and all the other things they didn't want to listen to.

Mrs. Oken sat with them in the waiting room. Oliver just wanted his mom to go already. He loved her, but sometimes she could just be so overly protective.

When it was finally time to board the plane, Lilly and Oliver hopped up and pulled their tickets out of their pockets. Oliver said goodbye to his mom and they boarded the plane.

They made their way to back of the plane. They finally found their seats and flopped down. Lilly began to feel very sick to her stomach. She had never liked planes. They made her uneasy. Her phone then rang. She answered it and Miley greeted her with an ecstatic voice.

"Hey, Lilly!" Miley said. "Are you on the plane yet?"

"Yeah, we just got on." Lilly replied. "But, I got to go. They're lecturing everyone about turning off their cell phones. See ya there."

Miley said goodbye and Lilly hung up the phone. She turned to Oliver.

"So, now what?" She asked.

"I don't know." He replied. He sat back in his seat and stared straight ahead.

Lilly sat back as well and stared out the window. She had been having weird thoughts lately that she didn't like. She had suddenly been thinking of Oliver as more than a friend. She didn't mean to. Just every once in a while she'd get this thought about what it would possibly be like if they ever dated. She always shook them from her head. She couldn't stand them. She didn't like Oliver like that and she knew it, but ever since about a month ago, she'd been having those weird thoughts come up every once in a while, and she was having one right now. She shook her head and stared at the seat in front of her.

"Something wrong?" Oliver asked, staring at her.

"Huh? No, I'm fine." She replied.

The plane soon took off and everyone began to relax. Oliver got out his ipod and starting listening to music. Lilly was reading a book. The flight attendant came by with drinks. Everything was going fine. They rode like that for hours. Lilly was getting really bored. She and Oliver talked some and read some and did just about anything to kill the time.

Finally, the pilot said that they would be there in about an hour. Lilly and Oliver showed a faint smile. They couldn't wait to get off the plane, but they could wait one more, measly hour.

Just as they relaxed, the plane started to shake. Lilly didn't mean to, but she grabbed Oliver's hand. She was getting nervous. She hated flying and was trying to get over her fear.

"Sorry. Just a little turbulence, folks." They heard the pilot say over the intercom.

Lilly tried to shake the nervousness from her body, but no matter how hard she tried, she couldn't get rid of the feeling that something bad was about to happen. Little did she know how right she was…

**A/N: did you like it? Hate it? Let me know with REVIEWS. I luv reviews, so please submit one. Thank you.**

**Love ya,**

**andrea**


	2. It's Goin Down Tonight

**Sorry it's short, but I've been known to do that. I don't mean to. It just sorta works out that way. Once again, I wasn't sure about all the technical stuff so just pretend I know exactly what I'm doing.**

Chapter 2

"Oliver, I don't like this." Lilly said, gripping his shoulder.

"It's ok, Lils." He said. "This kind of thing happens all the time." He seemed pretty relaxed, but Lilly still wasn't convinced.

"I guess so." she replied. "But I still don't like it."

Then the plane started to shake again. Everything was vibrating. Lilly gripped Oliver tighter. She wasn't liking the looks of this.

She got even more nervous when she saw the calm look on Oliver's face slowly fade. Other passengers started talking quickly and little kids started to cry.

Suddenly, the plane leaned forward and felt like it was falling right out of the sky. Lilly glanced out the window and saw the ocean.

Passengers screamed and luggage started flying everywhere. Lilly was too scared to scream or even move anymore. She just kept her hands gripping Oliver's arm as things continued to fly around. She could hear the pilot saying something over the intercom, but she couldn't make out what, because there was so much noise.

She couldn't believe it. This couldn't happen to them. This was the kind of thing that only happened on _Lost_ or _Castaway. _

It was all happening so fast, but she finally managed to look over at Oliver. He had his eyes closed tightly. He suddenly reached out and grabbed her hand.

"Just hold on." He said softly.

Lilly could barely hear what he had said. It was getting noisier by the minute.

She closed her eyes too and prayed over and over in her head as the plane continued to shake.

Suddenly a suitcase flew out of an overhead compartment and hit her in the head.

Oliver's worried face was the last thing she saw before she blacked out.

**A/N: sorry to end like that. I'll do whatever I can to make sure I update tomorrow. Oh, and another thing. Grades come out on Tuesday, I believe, and if I get a C I can only use the computer on weekends. I don't think I'll get a C, but if I do, I'll only be able to update on weekends. Sorry and I hope that doesn't happen. But just in case, I want you to know why I don't update ahead of time. Review please and thank you for reading.**

**Love ya,**

**Andrea**


	3. What happened?

Chapter 3

Lilly awoke to the sounds of waves crashing. She slowly opened her eyes and saw nothing but black. She quickly jumped up, terrified of what was happening. She instantly regretted it. Her head was throbbing. She looked around and still couldn't see anything.

As her eyes started to adjust to the darkness, she could make out a figure about a foot away from her. She squinted and saw that it was none other than Oliver.

Water splashed her and chilled her body.

"Oliver…?" she said weakly, starting to get really scared.

"Thank God." She heard the familiar voice say. She could see him inching toward her. "I was afraid you weren't going to wake up."

"Wh-what happened?" she said softly.

"You hit your head." Oliver said, touching her shoulder.

"Where are we?" she asked.

"Um, Lils, we're in a raft."

"What?" she yelled, as she sat up straight. She got dizzy and slouched down again.

"Lilly, the plane we were in…it crashed. And we're on a raft in the ocean." Oliver said.

Lilly looked confused. Then suddenly everything that had happened came crashing back at her.

"But-we-I-you-what-are we going to do- I mean…" Lilly stuttered, looking around, hearing the waves crash onto the sides of the raft.

"It's ok, Lils." Oliver replied. "We'll find some way out of this."

"But what about everybody else? And how did we end up here? And-?" Lilly said, before Oliver cut her off again.

"The plane went into the ocean. Some people got into the emergency rafts and some well didn't…" he said softly, looking down. "When the plane went into the water, I got you out and in this raft. That's all that matters right now. I'll tell you later. Just don't worry."

Lilly couldn't believe how calm he was being about all of this.

"Oliver, the plane we were just on crashed into the ocean, nearly killing us, and we're on a raft, all alone, in the middle of the ocean and you _don't _want me to worry?!" Lilly yelled at the top of her lungs.

"Lilly, you're making this ten times harder than it has to be." Oliver replied. "We'll find a way out of this. I promise."

Lily sighed. She was filled with terror and he wanted her to be calm.

"How's your head?" he asked softly. "That suitcase hit you pretty hard."

"I don't know." She replied. "It still hurts and stuff but I'm not sure if it's anything serious."

"Come here." He said, inching toward her. "Lay down."

He leaned her head back so it was resting on his lap. He touched her head where it had been hit.

"I can't really see." He said. "But I think you'll be ok, Lilly. I'm not going to let anything happen to you."

"Thanks." She replied weakly.

Lilly closed her eyes and tried to take everything in. She was really scared, but at least she wasn't alone.

"Oliver?" she asked.

"Yeah?"

"I'm glad you're here." She said, as she drifted off to sleep.

**A/N: hope you liked this chapter. The quarter technically ends tomorrow, but the grades might not come out for a few days. But then again you never know. So once again, if I don't update, it's because I got a C or something. Sorry. cross your fingers. Review please.**

**Love ya,**

**Andrea**


	4. A Dream Come True?

**Hello, happy people! Isn't it a wonderful day? Guess what! Most of the teachers let you know what grade you got ahead of time and I got all A's and B's on everything i've seen so far. so I'm like 99 percent sure that I didn't get a C or anything. I stayed up and crammed for my history test and I got a B! (que the happy music and confetti) bet I scared you because I didn't update yesterday and ya probably thought that I got a C. sorry. but I had a lot of homework. Anyway, here's chapter 4 and it's a _little _longer than usual. So, uh, here…**

Chapter 4

Lilly awoke, once more, to the sound of crashing waves. Only this time, they weren't as loud and scary as before. She quickly opened her eyes to the bright light. She squinted and looked around. She instantly felt sick. She had once again, forgotten that she was here and not safe at home in her warm bed. Where was Oliver? Then she looked down. Oliver was right next to her. He was asleep. She must have fallen asleep with her head on his lap. Poor Oliver. So much had happened and she had pretty much slept through the whole thing.

For the first time since they were on the plane, Lilly got a good look at Oliver. He was covered in cuts and bruises and his clothes were really dirty and ripped in a few spots. Just what did she miss? She suddenly looked down at herself and was surprised to see that she looked almost the same.

She had dirt everywhere and was covered in bruises. Her hair was tangled and still slightly damp. She looked out at the ocean and felt really queasy. She still couldn't believe what had happened. It seemed like she was just safe at home a few hours ago and now where was she? In the middle of the ocean on a raft, ready to float to her doom. She was tired, wet, cold, thirsty, hungry and cranky. What else could possibly go wrong?

She looked out at the ocean, again, in all directions. As frightening as it was to be floating around in the middle of the ocean, it was nice to be able to actually see now. The sun was shining brightly and she saw a few birds fly overhead.

She wondered how far they were from land. If they could get to land, maybe they'd have a chance of survival. She continued to look around and didn't see any sign of any.

She looked back at Oliver. She wanted to wake him up, but he really needed his rest. But she was just so lonely. What was she supposed to do? Count the clouds? She sat in silence for a while, just gazing around, worrying about what was to come. She still couldn't believe it. After a while, she just got tired of thinking of the worst, and, as much as she didn't want to, counted clouds.

"One…two…" Lilly said, softly. She didn't know how much more of this she could take. She began to search around the raft. She wondered if there was anything that would be of any use on it. There wasn't. She looked and looked, but then again, there really wasn't anywhere to look.

She came to the conclusion that they either needed to find land, or they'd die of dehydration and starvation, or whatever else came first.

She looked over at Oliver again. She couldn't take much more of the silence. She'd go nuts. She slowly inched over to him and began to shake him.

"Oliver…Oliver, wake up." She said.

"No Mom, five more minutes…" Oliver said, before turning over.

"Oliver, I'm not your mother, now get up."

"No, I have the flu. I don't think I can make it…"

"Oliver!" Lilly shouted.

Oliver jumped up.

"What? Where? Who?" He shouted.

Oliver, I can't take the silence much longer. And we have to find land before we die out here."

"Why would we- oh." He replied, remembering their horrible predicament.

Lilly stared at him.

"What are we going to do?" she asked, looking straight at him.

He could see the fear in her eyes.

"I honestly don't know, Lils." He replied, looking down.

They sat in quiet for a minute.

"Is there anything useful on this raft?" he then asked.

"No. I checked. Nothing but a stupid, empty raft." She replied.

"Well that figures." He replied.

"Lils, honestly, I don't think there's anything we can do." He then replied after looking around. "There's no paddles for the raft and we don't have anything else."

Lilly looked out to the ocean.

"Y-yeah. I guess…I guess you're right." She said softly.

She lied down in the raft on her side. Oliver lied down too.

"All we can do is hope and pray that we find land." She then said.

Oliver nodded.

He looked up at the sky. He couldn't believe this was happening either. Lilly had been right, about everything.

He was still really tired, and, without realizing it, fell asleep again. Lilly fell asleep too.

It was surprisingly calming. The waves weren't very high at that time of day and the sun was shining bright.

They slept for another hour. Lilly then suddenly felt like they weren't moving anymore. She quickly sat up, rubbed her eyes and her mouth dropped open. Their raft had washed up on an island. The waves were going in and out all around them. She shook Oliver once more.

"Oliver, wake up! Wake up, we're on land!" she yelled.

Oliver turned over and replied with a "No, Mom. It's Saturday."

"Oliver, it is not Saturday morning and we are not at home." She replied.

Lilly sighed. Poor Oliver. No Saturday morning cartoons for him.

She grabbed his arm and shook him once more. He opened his eyes and let out a yawn.

"Lilly, what happened?" he asked.

"We're on land, I said." Lilly replied.

Oliver jumped up and looked around.

"Thank goodness. I thought we were going to die."

"Don't talk like that." Lilly replied. She didn't know why, but suddenly she was the one who thought everything was going to be fine and Oliver was the cranky one, dreading whatever was about to happen.

Lilly hopped out of the raft and stepped into the warm sand. She smiled for the first time in quite awhile. Oliver stepped out too and they both pulled the raft up on shore.

The wind started to blow as they glanced around the island. Lilly's dirty hair blew in her face. She flipped it behind her shoulder. They had to find a stream or something. She was filthy and really dehydrated. If she didn't get water soon, she'd collapse.

"Well, not bad, is it? We could make this work until we get help." She said.

Oliver sighed and rolled his eyes. "Yeah…it's a dream come true…"

**I thought that chapter was ok. What do you think? At least it was longer than usual. Even though it's still not very long… but whatever. I'll probably update tomorrow. Thank you so much for reading my stories. It makes me so happy. Review please.**

**Love ya,**

**Andrea**


	5. When Life Gives You Lemons

**Hey. Sorry I didn't update for like 2 days. It's been hectic. Here's the next chapter. Sorry it's once again, pretty short. Enjoy anyway.**

Chapter 5

Oliver didn't know why, but he was really annoyed. He hated their predicament and wanted to be anywhere but where he was. Although, he was glad that if he had to be where he was, he could be there with Lilly. He'd be a wreck if he were alone.

"So, now what?" Lilly asked, looking around.

"I don't know exactly. This is quite a predicament we've gotten ourselves into." He replied, staring at the raft.

"Well, maybe we should take a look around." Lilly then said. "You know, see what we can find that's useful."

Oliver nodded and they walked down the beach.

Lilly didn't know how, but she suddenly found it very easy to accept their 'predicament', as Oliver had called it. She couldn't understand why, but she just went along with it. She had to keep her chin up. No matter what happened, she'd be strong. Or at least, she hoped she'd be.

After making sure the raft was far up the beach so the tide wouldn't carry it away, they headed off towards the forest. They walked through the trees and branches and vines. It was quite an obstacle course they had come across.

It was quite nerve-racking, walking through the trees, hearing the sounds of wild animals off in the distance. Who_ knew_ what was out there? It could be anything trying to kill them, for all they knew. Lilly walked closer to Oliver. She was really glad he was here. She'd die if he wasn't.

They walked for quite awhile. It seemed like they were going in circles, not because they were, just because everything looked the same. It was really boring.

Suddenly they faintly heard running water out in the distance. A huge smile grew across their faces. They began to run towards the sound.

As they laid eyes on the water, Lilly exclaimed, "Yes! We're not going to die!"

"Hey, it's alright for you to talk about possibly dying, but I can't?" Oliver asked, running after her.

"Yeah, pretty much." Lilly replied smiling.

They ran down to the water. It looked like a cross between a spring and a pond. It wasn't very big but it was rushing over rocks like a miniature waterfall. Lilly took one look at her hair and, only stopping to take off her hoodie and shoes, jumped in.

She still had a t-shirt and jeans on but the water was still freezing cold. But it was just nice to have water. She scooped some up and began to drink it like there was no tomorrow. When she was done she glanced around. Noticing the quiet, she looked up at Oliver. He was laughing.

"What's so funny?" she asked, frowning.

Oliver chuckled.

"You." And with that, he took off his shoes and jumped in too.

"You're so annoying." Lilly replied, rolling her eyes and laughing. Oliver seemed to be in a better mood than he did earlier and she was glad.

They swam around for a while. They drank a ton of water. They were so dehydrated. Oliver's smile kept getting bigger and bigger. He slowly forgot everything that was going wrong and just concentrated on having a good time.

"Why are you so happy all of a sudden, Oliver?" Lilly asked, grinning.

Oliver chuckled and replied, "Hey, when life gives you lemons, make lemonade."

**What'd you think of this chapter? Let me know with reviews please. Sorry again that it's short and sorry I didn't update for those couple of days. Thanx for reading. **

**Love ya,**

**Andrea**


	6. Bananas

**I am SO sorry I didn't update for what, three days now? Or is it four? I lost track. I've had SO much homework lately and clubs and I had to meet with teachers after school and the list goes on and on… really sorry. but I don't have school on Friday so I'll probably update tomorrow too. Here's the next chapter. Hope you like it.. sorry it's kinda short.**

Chapter 6

When they were finally done swimming, they slowly started to walk back to the beach. They had been having so much fun, that they almost forgot where they were. But walking back through the trees made them feel worried and scared all over again.

They constantly turned their heads back and forth, looking in all directions. They never knew when something would jump out behind them.

"Oliver, I hate walking through here. It's so creepy." Lilly said, glancing around nervously.

"I know, Lilly." Oliver replied. "I don't like it either, but we really have no choice at the time being."

"I know, but I still don't like it."

They continued to walk through the trees, pulling back vines so they could walk through and stepping over logs. It was quite difficult.

They heard all sorts of sounds. Birds, insects, and whatever else could be heard, with every step they took.

Lilly then suddenly said, "Oliver, what are we going to eat?"

"I'm not sure." He replied. "Look in the trees. Maybe we can find some bananas or something."

Lilly looked up at all the trees as they continued to walk, and, sure enough, she soon spotted a big bunch of bananas.

"Oliver, there's some!" she exclaimed, excitedly.

"Great!" Oliver shouted, smiling.

It was quiet for a minute.

"Um, so, any idea how we're supposed to get those down?" Lilly then asked.

"Well, obviously I have to climb the tree or something." Oliver then said.

"Yeah, of course." Lilly said, nervously. "Well, uh, that's a tall tree, isn't it?" she said, stretching out the word 'tall' for affect.

"Yeah. But I'll, uh, climb it anyway." He said, puffing out his chest and trying his best to look macho and strong.

Lilly laughed.

"What are you doing?" she asked, still laughing.

"Uh, nothing. I'm just going to climb that tree, ok? Stop asking questions. Oken, The Great Provider, shall get them down for you!" he said, in a deep voice.

Lilly rolled her eyes.

"Sure, you will." She said, sarcastically.

"I'll show you." He said, before walking over to the palm tree and grabbing it around the trunk.

"Oliver, just forget it." Lilly said. "They're not worth risking you getting hurt."

"Relax, Lilly. I'll be fine." He said, trying to inch up the tree. He instantly slipped back down.

Lilly couldn't help but laugh again.

_'Oliver's so cute when he tries to act all manly.' _She thought, looking at him, before realizing what she was saying. She shook it from her head.

Oliver was persistent. He kept trying over and over to climb the tree. Finally, he got half way. Then he felt something leap onto his back.

He nervously turned his head and came face to face with a monkey. He screamed. After what had happened the first day of school, when Rico had a monkey in his locker, he never wanted to see one again.

"Oliver, look. It's a monkey!" Lilly yelled, smiling. "Isn't it cute?"

"Cute…?" Oliver asked, with a disgusted look on his face. "The thing attacked me!"

"Oh, Oliver. It did not." Lilly then said. "Look, it's getting the bananas down for us."

The monkey climbed further up the tree before grabbing the bananas and dropping them down to where Lilly was.

"Well, how do ya like that?" Lilly asked, smiling. "I sure didn't see that coming."

The monkey then jumped out of the tree and into Lilly's arms.

"Ah… it likes me." Lilly said, holding the monkey.

"Lilly, that thing is pure evil. Now put it down and let's get out of here." Oliver said, while sliding down the tree to the ground.

"Oh Ollie, can't we keep him?" Lilly asked, while making a pouting face and batting her eyelashes. "After all, it did give us food."

Oliver crossed his arms and made a 'pshaw' sound.

"I would have gotten them eventually." He said.

"Sure you would have." Lilly said, sarcastically. "Can we please keep him?"

"Fine, whatever. Just keep him away from me." Oliver said, backing away.

"Aw, he dwoesn't wike you." Lilly said to the monkey in a baby voice. "Well, don't worry, he will eventually."

"Fat chance." Oliver grumbled.

Lilly laughed again and they started to walk back to the beach again, Lilly holding the monkey and Oliver holding the bananas.

**Lol. I like the monkey. I thought it'd be funny for the story. What do you think? Review please. **

**Love ya,**

**Andrea**


	7. Oken vs King Kong

Chapter 7

"This shit is bananas. B-A-N-A-N-A-S…" Lilly sang over and over as they walked back to the beach.

"Come on, Lilly. You've been singing that for ten minutes already. Now will you _please_ shut up?" Oliver whined. Lilly couldn't carry a tune.

"Well, sor-ry if I have bananas on my mind. I'm starving here, you're carrying a big bunch of them, and I'm holding a monkey. So yeah, I'm bound to be thinking about them." Lilly then said.

"Well, just keep it down." He said. "And if you want a banana so bad, why didn't you just take one? I've eaten like three already." He grabbed a banana and threw it at her.

"Hey!" she yelled, dodging the flying piece of fruit. "All you had to do was hand it to me."

Lilly picked it up and peeled it. Just as she was about to take a bite the monkey grabbed it and devoured it in one bite.

"Hey…" she whined. "That was mine."

"Oliver, can I have another one?" she then asked.

"But I just gave you one a second ago." He said.

"Yeah, but our little friend ate it. That reminds me, what are we going to name it?"

"Demon?" Oliver asked, not bothering to look back at Lilly.

"Oliver, stop that. I'm serious." She said.

"Yeah, me too."

Lilly rolled her eyes and they continued to walk. It was quiet for a few minutes.

"How about bananers?" she asked, finally breaking the silence.

"Whatever." Oliver replied.

"Or maybe Papaya. Or Kiwi…." She continued.

"Whatever you want, Lilly."

Oliver yawned. Lilly was his best friend, but she was getting on his last nerve.

"Or Mango…" she continued.

"Lilly…" Oliver whined.

"Ok, ok. His name is Naners." She said. "Like Bananers, only just Naners."

"Naners? Oh, come on, Lilly. You can do better than that. And why does it have to be a fruit?" Oliver asked.

"I like fruit, but if you don't like it we could always name him Ollie Junior…"

"Naners is good!" Oliver shouted, cutting her off.

Lilly chucked. Making Oliver crazy was fun.

It was quiet for a while.

"And since when do you care?" she asked.

"I don't." he replied.

More silence.

"How do you know it's a boy?" Oliver suddenly asked, glancing back at Lilly.

"I don't know. But I'm sure not going to check." Lilly said, laughing. "And I thought you didn't care."

"I don't!" Oliver defended. Lilly rolled her eyes.

"I ain't no hollaback girl. I ain't no hollaback girl..." She continued to sing.

"Lilly would you please be quiet?" Oliver yelled.

Lilly frowned.

"Fine." She said, reluctantly.

They finally made it back to the beach. The sun was starting to set.

"Oliver, where are we going to sleep?" Lilly asked, glancing at him.

"I don't know. In the raft, I guess." He replied.

"Yeah, that'll work." She said.

Lilly walked over to the raft and flopped down inside it.

"You're not going to sleep yet, are you?" Oliver asked, staring at her.

"No, I'm just resting." She said. "That was a long way to walk."

Oliver sighed and walked over to the raft too. He stepped inside and lied down beside her.

"Keep that thing away from me." He said, pointing toward the monkey.

"Hey, he has a name now and will no longer be referred to as 'the thing'." Lilly said.

"Sure, whatever. Just keep him far away from me." Oliver replied.

Lilly sighed.

"I don't see why you don't like him, Oliver. He's harmless." She said.

"I just don't like monkeys." He replied. "They're all evil."

"Oliver, not all monkeys make snow cones and attack people." Lilly replied, smirking.

"I know. I know. I just don't like him." He said.

"Fine. Suit yourself." She said, before turning over, her back facing him.

"Lilly, you can't go to sleep yet." Oliver said. "We need to make a fire or something."

"Then you do it." She said, not moving from her spot. "If you're as 'manly' as you say you are, it should be no problem."

"F-Fine, I will." He said, getting up.

He disappeared into the trees and came out with a bunch of sticks. He arranged them in a pile and picked up two big sticks. He began rubbing them together.

Making a fire wasn't as easy as it looked on TV. Several minutes passed and nothing happened. Oliver began to get discouraged. He could make a simple fire, couldn't he?

He kept trying until he saw 'Naners' coming toward him. He cringed. Nanars seemed to have something in his hand. He came over to Oliver and handed the item to him. It was a lighter. How on Earth did a monkey get a lighter? He nervously grabbed it.

Once he got a hold of it, he lit it and started the fire.

_'At least Lilly will think that I started the fire myself. Now I can rub it in her face!' _he thought. He turned around, but had spoken too soon. Lilly was sitting up in the raft and giggling.

"Oliver, see how useful Naners is?" she asked. "He even got a fire started. Although, I have no idea how he got his hands on a lighter."

Oliver grumbled. He couldn't stand 'that thing', as he called it. He wanted to be the big, strong guy and run things while they were there, but so far Naners had beaten him at everything.

He mumbled complaints to himself and sat down in front of the fire. It was getting cold and they had no blankets. Lilly got out of the raft and sat down next to him.

"Oliver, what's wrong?" she asked.

"What's wrong? Everything!" he shouted. "Everything is falling apart and I can't even get a fire started without the help of—King Kong!"

"Oh, come on. You know I was just kidding when I said you weren't manly and stuff." Lilly said, patting his shoulder.

"Yeah, whatever."

"Oliver, I probably wouldn't even be alive if it weren't for you." Lilly said. "You probably saved my life when I was on that plane. That definitely counts for something."

"That's true, I guess."

"Of course it's true. Now, come on, let's get some sleep." She said. "We can worry about everything tomorrow."

Oliver nodded and followed Lilly back to the raft. Lilly lied down and faced Oliver.

"Oliver?"

"Yeah?"

"Where do you think that lighter came from?"

"I'm not sure. Maybe someone else lives here. We can check it out tomorrow." He said.

"Y-yeah, I guess." She stuttered. She didn't like the thought of someone else being on the island, even if they could possibly help them.

"Night." Oliver said, before closing his eyes.

""Night." She said back. It was quiet for quite awhile. All that could be heard was the noises Naners was making off in the background near the raft. Oliver rolled his eyes.

"Hey!" Lilly suddenly said.

"What?" Oliver asked, jumping up.

"I never got my banana."

**A/N: Lol. ok, let me know what you think of this chapter. I'm sorry that I'm not getting into the major Loliver moments yet, but I'm getting there. Be patient. Review please.**

**Love ya,**

**Andrea**


	8. Where there's smoke

**Once again, really sorry I didn't update for a while. School's gotten harder lately and I don't have as much time anymore. (sigh). You used to be able to count of me for updating every day of two. Stupid school… anyway, I want you to know that I definitely don't know what I'm doing with this fic half the time and if I've made any mistakes where things are totally not accurate or if I've made any grammar mistakes, let me know. Anyway, here's chapter 8 and sorry it took so long.**

Chapter 8

After Lilly had gotten her banana and was satisfied, they finally went to sleep. It was kind of hard to, though. It was cold outside and hard to calm down thinking about where they were. Every time Lilly was about to fall asleep, she'd hear a creepy sound or something. She began to give up hope of ever getting to sleep. She finally couldn't take it anymore and scooted up closer to Oliver. His body was warm and somehow being close to him made her feel safe.

He was sleeping on his back and she had her face lying on his shoulder and was gripping his arm. She finally fell asleep and dreamt that they were at a Hannah concert.

Hours passed and she then dreamt about old sitcoms. Talk about weird.

"Here's a story, of a lovely lady…" she sang in her sleep. "Who was bringing up three very lovely girls…"

She still was half asleep but she swore she heard Oliver tell her to be quiet.

Then she started with Three's Company.

"Come and knock on our door... We've been waiting for you..." she sang.

"Lilly, stop singing…" she heard Oliver mumble.

"Green Acres is the life for me…" she continued.

"Lilly, stop it…" Oliver continued to mumble in his sleep.

They both then opened their eyes at the same time and jumped up when they realized how close they had been. Their faces had been just inches apart and Oliver had had his arm around her waist. They looked like some married couple cuddling up next to each other. No one said anything for a minute.

"Uh, have a good sleep?" Oliver asked, breaking the silence.

"Oh, uh, yeah." Lilly replied. As much as she didn't want to admit it, she kind of liked being that close to Oliver. He made her feel safe. She started having another one of those moments where she thought of him as more than a friend. She tried to think of something else.

"Uh, let's go get some water!" she yelled, starting to run.

"Wait, Lilly! We need something to put the water in, don't we?" he replied, stopping her in her tracks. "We should have done that last time."

"Oh… yeah." She replied softly.

They looked around and found a coconut lying on the ground. Oliver picked it up and began hitting it with a rock.

"Oliver, what are you doing?" Lilly asked.

"I'm breaking open this coconut so we can eat it and then put water in it." He replied.

"Huh." Lilly replied, less than enthusiastic.

Oliver continued to hit the coconut. He started to pick up the pace after realizing that any second, Naners would probably appear and break it open before he did.

"Oliver, you don't have to go so fast." Lilly said, staring at him. "We have all the time in the world."

"I, uh, just want to hurry. That's all." He replied.

Lilly paused for a second and then said, "Oh… I get it. You want to hurry before Naners breaks it open first."

"No I don't!" Oliver defended. "I'm not in some contest with a monkey!"

"Ok. Ok." Lilly said. "Touchy, touchy…"

Naners started coming toward them. He was carrying a rock. It was like he was always one step ahead of them.

Lilly realized that her little monkey friend was about to make Oliver feel even worse about himself, so she quickly grabbed Naners and carried him over to the raft. She grabbed the rock out of his hand and threw it across the beach. Then she gave him a banana and waited for Oliver to crack open the coconut.

Once Oliver succeeded, Lilly gave him a big smile and a thumbs-up. She had to get Oliver's confidence back. She knew how great he was, but she had to show him.

They ate the coconut and drank what they could of the coconut milk as it dripped everywhere. Lilly laughed as Oliver spilled it on his shirt.

Then they headed off into the trees, Naners following close behind.

After walking for what seemed like forever, they began to hear the sound of water running once more. Naners leaped in front of them and made it there first. Oliver rolled his eyes once more. Lilly laughed.

"Oliver, don't we need more than one, lousy, coconut to hold water?" Lilly asked.

"Well, yeah, but it was hard enough finding that one. We'll look some more later." He said.

Lilly nodded and they advanced to the water. They drank more water and filled up the tiny coconut with it.

"Well, this'll sure last a long time." Oliver said sarcastically.

Lilly smiled and said, "Well, it's all we have for now."

"Hey, do you want to see what's on the other side of the island?" Oliver asked, his eyes wide with excitement.

"Gee, I don't know Oliver." Lilly said nervously. "I'm not sure I want to know what's out there."

"Oh, come on Lilly." Oliver said, pulling her arm. "Don't you want to see what's out there to discover? Maybe there's someone who could help us. Don't you want to know where the lighter came from? Haven't you ever wanted to experience that sense of adventure? The kind where anything can happen. Haven't you ever wanted to find a deeper meaning in life?"

Lilly gave Oliver a weird look.

"Oh, yeah. I can be deep." Oliver said grinning.

"Oliver, are you feeling all right?" Lilly asked, putting her hand up to his forehead and laughing.

"Come on, Lilly. Let's just go. Let's have an adventure." He said, smiling hopefully at her.

Lilly finally gave in and they began to walk to the other side of the island. Naners soon realized they were leaving and followed them.

After about ten minutes, Lilly caught sight of something off in the distance. It was smoke rising in the sky.

**A/N: I thought that chapter was really boring. Whatever. Let me know what you think. so review please. thanks. Btw, I made a banner-type thing for this fic if you care to see it but it won't let me post the link on here or anything. does anyone know how to make it work or are we not allowed to post urls. please let me know if you do.**** Oh, and one more thing, If you haven't read "Oliver's Chemistry" by Trish-Ah, you really should cuz I think it's one of the cutest little Loliver fics ever. **

**XOXO**

**Andrea**


	9. Meddling kids

**OMG! I'm really sorry. it's been like a week since I've updated. Sorry again. I've been really busy and I lost track of time. (sigh) here's chapter 9…**

Chapter 9

"O-Oliver…" Lilly whispered quietly. "Where do you think that's coming from?"

"I don't know, but there's only one way to find out." Oliver replied, grabbing Lilly's wrist and pulling her in the direction of the smoke.

"Oliver! Let go of me!" Lilly yelled, dragging the ground, as Oliver continued to pull her.

"Come on, Lilly! Don't you want to see what it is?" Oliver yelled, not letting go of his grip on her wrist.

"No! Now stop it!" She yelled back.

"Lilly, you have to come with me. We shouldn't split up." He said back.

"But I don't want to."

"Fine, then I guess I'll just leave you here, all alone…" he said, stretching out the word 'alone'.

Lilly looked around nervously.

Then Oliver started making sound affects.

"Hoo, hoo! Caw caw!"

"Oliver, stop that." Lilly said, frowning.

"Lilly, you have five seconds to come with me." Oliver said. "Four seconds… three seconds…"

"Or what?" Lilly asked, putting her hands on her hips.

"Or this!" Oliver shouted, picking her up.

Lilly flared around and yelled, "Oliver, you put me down this instant!"

Oliver laughed and heading toward the smoke, carrying Lilly in his arms.

After many attempts to get away, Lilly finally gave up and enjoyed the ride, although, it took a long time for the frown to leave her face. She looked behind her and saw Naners following close behind.

Once more, she had another thought where she thought of Oliver as more than a friend. She tried to think of something else, but it was difficult, considering Oliver was carrying her like a prince carrying Snow White.

Oliver suddenly laughed.

"Why are you laughing at me?" Lilly asked, frowning.

"I don't know. 'Cause you gave up on getting away." Oliver replied.

"I'm just too strong for you." Oliver continued, trying to show his muscles without dropping Lilly in the process. Lilly rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, well, I figured I might as well save my energy. You know, for when we're RUNNING FOR OUR LIVES WHEN WHOEVER'S OVER THERE PULLS OUT A BUTCHER KNIFE AND ATTACKS US!" Lilly yelled, hurting Oliver's ears.

"Gee Lilly. Don't freak out on me." Oliver replied, squinting from the pain his ears had endured.

"Sorry…" she mumbled. "Can I get down now?"

"What? You don't like me carrying you?" Oliver said, in a pretend, pouting voice.

Lilly laughed.

"Oh, no." she said sarcastically. "I love being carried away toward unknown territory against my will."

Oliver laughed again.

"Ok, but you have to promise to come with me, ok?" Oliver then said.

"Fine…" Lilly replied, sighing.

Oliver smiled and set her down. Lilly put her hands on her hips and sighed again.

"_Now_ what, Lilly?" Oliver asked, in a slightly annoyed voice.

"I just miss my family and Miley and everybody." She replied. "They all probably think we're dead."

"Oh, come on now. They wouldn't give up that easily." Oliver assured her. "We'll try to signal a plane when we get back to the beach, ok?"

Lilly nodded before slowly walking toward the smoke again. She still couldn't believe how calm Oliver was being about all of this. Didn't _he_ care about his family and friends?

After what seemed like forever, they finally reached the source of the smoke. Lilly's eyes widened when she saw a little house with smoke coming out of the chimney.

"Oliver… it's a house." Lilly said, making a weird face.

"I-I know…" Oliver replied, looking at the strange thing.

"What the heck do you think it's doing here?" Lilly asked, the confused look never leaving her face.

"I don't know, but there's only one way to find out." Oliver said, heading toward the smoke.

"Oliver… stop saying that. And we can't go over there. I'm telling you, there's a guy in there with a butcher knife and a hunger for human flesh!" Lilly exclaimed.

"Lilly, you watch too many scary movies. Now come on. Stay low and be quiet." Oliver said, crouching down.

Lilly sighed and did as Oliver said. They crawled closer to the little house and hid behind a few trees.

It was a small, dinky little house that looked like it only had two small rooms inside. It actually looked more like a shack for garden supplies than a house, the more they looked at it.

Oliver suddenly stood up and started to approach the house. Lilly gave him a 'what-are-you-doing' look and tried to pull him back down.

Oliver shook his head and slowly walked over to the door. Lilly stared intensely as he opened the unlocked door and stepped inside. Lilly braced herself for any sound of terror she was about to hear and slowly stopped cringing when she didn't hear anything.

Oliver soon appeared and gestured for her to come too. She shook her head and Oliver continued to wave his arms around, signaling for her to come over.

She finally stepped out from behind the trees and slowly walked toward Oliver.

"Well?" she asked. "You got me over here. Now what?"

"See for yourself." Oliver said, grabbing her wrist and pushing her inside.

To Lilly's surprise, the inside looked quite nice. There was an old fashioned stove and a bed and even some pictures and things hanging on the wall. Lilly cringed when she looked over at the wall of the kitchen a saw lots of cooking knives hanging on it.

"Oliver, it looks like someone still lives here and is coming back real soon." Lilly said, backing up.

"Yeah, I guess so, but don't you want to see if they can help us?" Oliver replied, his eyes wide with excitement.

"Not if they're going to kill us." Lilly replied, backing up a few more steps.

"Oh come on Lilly—" Oliver started to say, before stopping because of what he saw in the doorway behind Lilly.

"Hey!" A tall, mean-looking man with a beard yelled from the doorway. "What are you damn kids doing in here?!"

Lilly eyes widened and she turned around. She let out an 'eep' and her eyes got wider when she looked up and stared straight into the eyes of the strange man. She then ducked under the man's arm, which was against the wall, and ran out the door as fast as she could.

Oliver yelled 'Lilly' and ran out after her.

The man turned around, shook his fists at them, and cussed them out as they ran back through the trees, toward the beach.

Oliver ran as fast as he could and finally caught up with Lilly. His face was red and he was out of breath. He'd forgotten how fast Lilly could run, especially when she was scared.

Lilly wouldn't stop running until Oliver grabbed her around the waist from behind and refused to let her go until she calmed down. She finally stopped struggling after realizing that either she had gotten weaker or Oliver had started lifting weights. He was definitely stronger than she remembered.

"Lilly. Lilly, calm down. It's ok." Oliver whispered into her ear.

"No it's not, Oliver!" Lilly shouted. "I told you not to go in there and now that guy's going to come kill us!"

"Lilly, please calm down. That's not going to happen." Oliver tried to assure her.

"Don't tell me to calm down!" She continued to shout. "We're stranded on a freakin' desert island in the middle of no where, where we'll probably be some wild beast's dinner! Or more likely, thanks to you, that _evil man's_ dinner! Then he'll use Naners as a toothpick!"

Oliver gave Lilly a weird look.

"Ok…" Oliver said, not knowing whether to shut the heck up or laugh at the thought of his 'evil monkey rival' being some old man's toothpick.

He decided he'd better shut up before Lilly wouldn't talk to him anymore.

"I'm sorry…" he mumbled, looking down at the ground. He cautiously took her hand, wondering if she was still mad at him and would start yelling again, and began to walk back toward the beach. Lilly walked with him but didn't say anything. By then, Naners had caught up with them. Oliver rolled his eyes. He just couldn't ditch that monkey no matter how hard he tried.

**A/N: (yawn) I'm like really tired. Not that you care. Um, review please. Sorry it took so long for me to update. Hope this chapter was ok. Oh, btw, I posted to link to my picture for this story in my profile if you want to go see it. I don't think it's that good cuz I suck when it comes to computer graphic-type stuff. So yeah… but, none the less, let me know what you think please. oh, and there's some other loliver pics i made and junk if you care to look... **

**Love you guys,**

**Andrea ( :**


	10. Don't go to bed angry

**Hey, sorry I didn't update for like a week again. Like I said, it's been hectic. And I've had writer's block and I lost track of time and you don't want to hear anymore excuses so I'm just gonna shut up and let you read the story.**

Chapter 10

After walking for a long time, they finally made it back to their side of the island. Oliver let go of Lilly's hand and blushed, thinking about how they were walking through the trees together holding hands like a couple. He shook the thought from his head.

Lilly hadn't said anything the rest of the way home. Oliver was getting worried that she wouldn't want to talk to him anymore after what had happened.

"Lilly…" he said slowly, tilting his head so he could see her face.

Lilly didn't say anything.

"Lilly, I really am sorry…" Oliver continued, trying to make his face as cute and innocent as possible. "Please talk to me."

"What?" came a small voice.

"Lilly, how many times do I have to say I'm sorry? Why do you have to worry about everything so much? How do you know that guy is evil?"

"Oliver, did you see the way he acted? He was furious that we were in his house. Now he's probably going to come find us so he can kill us."

"Lilly, that's being ridicul--" Oliver started to say, but was cut off by Lilly.

"He'll sneak through the woods, as quiet as can be. He'll discover where we're staying. Then… when we least expect it…. he'll carefully sneak up behind one of us, grab us around the neck, and pull us back to his secret lair of evil!" Lilly exclaimed in a dramatic voice.

"Oh come on, Lil--" Oliver tried once more, before Lilly cut him off again.

"Then, whoever's left will turn around, and find their best friend is gone! Gone forever! Whoever's left will search all over, before realizing that _he_ got their only companion here on this island besides a banana-eating chimp! They'll run through the trees… only to find that he's already chopped them into pieces and is now cooking them like 'chestnuts roasting over an open fire'!"

Oliver stood there, staring at Lilly like she had gone insane, which she probably had.

"Lilly! That is the most ridiculous thing I have ever heard!" Oliver yelled.

"It is not!"

"It is too! It's so stupid, I can't even think of a good comeback! Come on Lilly! You're being an idiot! Why do you have to be so damn stupid?" Oliver continued to yell. Everything was getting to him and he couldn't hold it in any longer.

"Well if I'm so damn_ stupid_, then why don't you just get the hell away from me?" Lilly yelled, getting angrier by the second.

"Fine! With_ pleasure_." Oliver yelled back.

"Fine!"

"Fine!"

"Fine!"

"Fine!"

"Shut up!"

"You shut up!"

"No, you shut up!"

"Shut the hell up before I make you shut up!" Lilly yelled, glaring at Oliver.

"Oh, is that a threat?" Oliver asked, smirking. "Well, bring it on! But I think I already proved I was stronger than you today."

Lilly glared at Oliver, not wanting to admit he was right.

"Shut up, I hate you! I hate you Oliver Oscar Oken! Why we ever became friends I'll never know! You're the biggest freakin' jerk on the planet and I hate you! Anyone! Anyone in the world I could of gotten stuck here with and it had to be you!" Lilly screamed, storming off.

"Yeah well, you're no _picnic_ either!" he yelled back.

Oliver sighed. He couldn't believe they had just fought over something so stupid. He just felt so bad. He was cold and hungry and he felt like he was getting sick. He'd give anything to go home. He remembered a funny one liner he had read online. '_Don't go to bed angry. Stay up and plot your revenge.' _Somehow it didn't seem funny anymore. He hadn't really meant the things he'd said, but now it was too late. Now he had probably just lost the only part of home he still had left.

**A/N: aw. Sad. Everybody was best friend fighting. Lol. um, review please. oh, and sorry the chapter's short. my mom's making me go to bed. Luv ya!**

**Andrea XOXO**


	11. The World is Our Oyster

**Sigh I didn't update for like a week again! Ugh. Sorry. I always lose track of time.**

Chapter 11

Oliver sighed and sat down in the sand. He felt so awful about everything that had just happened. Why did he blow up like that? Now Lilly probably wouldn't ever talk to him again.

He looked around. It was almost completely dark by then. He wondered where Lilly had gone. He didn't want her to run off and get lost or something. He turned around and saw her lying in the raft on her face. Naners was jumping up and down around the raft and being annoying.

Oliver was getting tired and really wanted to go to sleep. He quietly got up and walked over to the raft. He then carefully climbed in and lay down on his back beside Lilly, looking up at the sky. He then closed his eyes and tried to go to sleep.

Just as he was almost completely relaxed, well, as relaxed as he could have been in that situation, he felt something hit him in the face. His eyes shot open.

He saw the outline of Lilly. Because it was so dark, he couldn't exactly see her, but he was pretty sure she was glaring at him.

"What?" he asked, rubbing his face.

"Get out of here Oliver!" Lilly yelled, hitting him again. "If I'm so stupid and you don't want to be around me, then why don't you just get away? Go sleep in a tree for all I care!"

"Ow!" Oliver yelled. "Lilly I'm--"

"Save it!" Lilly yelled again. "I don't want to hear it!"

Oliver sighed. This wasn't exactly going how he'd planned. Not knowing what else to do, he hopped out of the raft and lied down on the cold sand. It was very uncomfortable, but it had to be better than 'sleeping in a tree'. He felt like a husband being forced to sleep on the couch after he had had an argument with his wife. He got a funny feeling inside and tried to think of something else.

He lied awake for what seemed like forever. He didn't know what to do. Would they ever get off this island? Or would they be trapped here forever to die? Would Lilly ever forgive him?

Oliver finally fell asleep and awoke to Naners jumping on his back. He quickly opened his eyes and flung the surprised monkey off of him. He sat up and looked around. Lilly must have woken up before them because the raft was empty. He slowly stood up and brushed the sand off his disgusting clothes that needed more than just a 'gentle cycle' in the washing machine. They needed to be burned. And once they got home, if they ever got home, he'd be sure they would be.

He spotted Lilly far off down the beach. She was sitting in the sand, hugging her legs with her chin on top of her knees, staring out at the ocean. He slowly started to walk over to her.

"Uh, hey Lils…" he stuttered, once he was about a couple feet away from her.

"Go away. I'm mad at you." Lilly said quietly, not taking her eyes off the ocean waves.

"Lilly, please talk to me." Oliver said, crouching down.

"I did. I told you to go away." Lilly replied, not even bothering to look him in the eye.

"Lilly, I really am sorry. I never meant those things I said to you. You have to believe that." Oliver said, looking at her. He wanted her to stop avoiding his eyes. He couldn't stand her not looking to him.

It was silent for a while before Lilly finally said, "It sure sounded like you meant it."

"I know and I'm really sorry." Oliver continued. "I was just stressed out because of everything and I took it out on you. I really didn't mean it. Please forgive me, Lilly. Please?"

Lilly sighed.

"Whatever…" she mumbled, sighing again while saying it.

"So you're not mad at me anymore?" Oliver asked hopefully.

"I guess not…" Lilly continued, still not looking at Oliver.

"Come on Lilly. Look at me." Oliver said.

Lilly didn't say anything.

"Cwome on. Wook at me. Wook at me Willy." He said in a babyish voice.

Lilly smiled and slowly turned her head to look at Oliver. He was grinning. She sighed again.

"I'm sorry too, Oliver." Lilly said. "I said some mean things too and I'm sorry."

"It's ok Lilly. It was my fault. I started the fight anyway."

"No you didn't. I was the one who started telling weird, dramatic stories that annoyed you."

"Lilly, it was my fault. Stop trying to take the blame!" Oliver shouted.

"No, it was _my_ fault! Now shut up!" Lilly yelled back.

"No you--" Oliver started, before bursting out laughing.

"We're having a fight about having a fight." Oliver choked out while he continued to laugh.

Lilly started laughing too and they both lied back on the sand.

"You know Oliver…" Lilly said. "It's not really that funny."

"I know. That's what makes it funny." Oliver said grinning.

Lilly gave him a confused look.

_'She's so cute when she looks like that.' _Oliver thought, before realizing what he was thinking. He tried to think of something else.

"Come on. Let's go do something!" he said, jumping up.

"Like what?" Lilly asked.

"I don't know. Anything!" Oliver shouted. The world is our oyster!"

Lilly laughed as Oliver grabbed her hand, pulled her up, and started dragging her toward who knows what.

**A/N: ok, I know. Boring chapter. And them making up was kind of corny but what do you want from me? Oh yeah, a Loliver kiss. Just hang on a little longer. I'm getting there. Stay tuned. review please. Luv ya!**

**Andrea**


	12. That Strange Feeling

**Surprise! I updated earlier than I have in a long time. Hope you enjoy this chapter.**

Chapter 12

"Ol-i-ver!" Lilly whined as Oliver ran down the beach pulling her after him. "What _are_ you doing?"

Oliver suddenly stopped before replying, "Um, actually, I have no idea what I'm doing."

"Ugh!" Lilly yelled. Then started laughing. "Then why the heck did you drag me down here yelling stupid quotes like 'The world is our oyster! The world is our oyster!'!

Lilly flailed her arms in the air, mimicking Oliver's insanity.

"Hey, I don't look like that!" Oliver defended. "And I do_ not_ wave my arms in the air like a little girl."

"Sure you don't…" Lilly said sarcastically, while grinning a mile wide.

"I don't!"

"Whatever…" Lilly said, rolling her eyes.

They sat down in the sand and began to devour bananas.

"So, uh, now what?" Oliver then asked, chewing with his mouth open.

"Well, you could start by closing your mouth when you chew."

"Maybe I don't want to."

Lilly rolled her eyes.

"Think of something to do, Oliver."

"Well, uh, we could, uh--" Oliver stuttered. "Uh, play tag! You're it!"

Oliver began running down the beach as fast as his legs would take him. Lilly mouth opened in surprise. She started running after him. She chased him around the beach and finally tackled him to the ground.

"Ow…" she moaned, lying on the ground. "Uh, maybe I should have thought that through."

"Ya think?" Oliver replied rubbing the back of his neck.

Lilly laughed.

"You're starting to sound like Miley."

"Nah, not really. I just thought it fit the situation." Oliver replied, laughing.

"Now what, Oliver?" Lilly asked. "You know, there's only so much you can do in a situation like this before you get bored to tears."

"Yeah, well, what do you want from me? I don't know what we can do." Oliver replied, lying back in the sand.

Lilly sighed.

"Yeah…" she said softly.

"_Paper bags and plastic hearts. All our belongings in shopping carts. It's goodbye… but we got one more night_." Lilly began singing.

"Oh, come on Lilly. Not _another_ song." Oliver whined.

_"Let's get drunk and ride around. And make peace with and empty town. We can make it right_." Lilly continued. "Take it away Oliver!"

Lilly pointed to Oliver with both hands and elbowed him in the shoulder.

Oliver sighed.

"_Throw it away. Forget yesterday. We'll make the great escape_." Oliver recited, without even bothering to sing. He kind of just spoke the words in an annoyed kind of way.

"Oh, come on Oliver! Where's your enthusiasm?" Lilly whined.

"I think I left it over there." He said, pointing over towards where he had pulled her across the beach yelling Shakespeare quotes.

Lilly rolled her eyes.

"Lilly, and another thing, why on Earth have you been singing so much lately?" Oliver asked.

"I have not!" Lilly replied, putting her hands on her hips.

"Oh, come on! Ever since we got here you've managed to sing, hollaback girl, the Green Acres, Three's Company, and The Brady Bunch theme songs, and now you're singing The Great Escape! You're always 'bursting into song'! What do you think this is? A musical?"

"I wouldn't mind if it was. Zac Efron is so cute--"

"Ok ok! I get it. I'm so sick of everyone drooling over that guy. What's he got that I don't?"

"Aw, is little Ollie jealous?" Lilly asked, in her babyish, pouting voice.

"No!" Oliver yelled. "I just don't see what the big deal is."

"Uh, maybe that's 'cause you're a, oh, I don't know, a guy." Lilly replied, laughing.

"Really? Why, I hadn't noticed." Oliver said sarcastically.

Lilly rolled her eyes.

"When the heck did I sing sitcom theme songs?" Lilly then asked, looking confused.

"In your sleep." Oliver replied. "You were all 'Here's a story. Of a lovely lady… who was bringing up--"

"Ok, ok!" Lilly yelled. "I get it. I can't believe I sing in my sleep! How embarrassing! When I fall asleep in class do I sing then too?"

"Well…"

"Oh no!" Lilly yelled.

"And you talk too." Oliver added.

"Not helping! And why didn't you tell me?"

"I don't know. It's entertaining."

"Ugh!" Lilly yelled. "What do I say?"

"Well, one day you started saying how much you hated Lucas. Then you called him Lucus Pukus."

Lilly grinned.

"How come I can only think of good comebacks in my sleep?"

Oliver laughed.

It was quiet for a while.

"You know what I don't understand?" Oliver asked, finally breaking the silence.

"What?"

"How they get the filling inside those Little Debbie Cakes…" Oliver continued.

"Oliver, who the heck cares?" Lilly asked, sighing.

"I care. I mean, do they shoot it in with some weird-looking device or do they--"

"Oliver, do us both a favor and shut up."

"Hey, Lilly…?

"What Oliver…?" Lilly whined.

"Why did the jelly roll?"

"Is this some kind of knock knock jo--"

"Just ask why, Lilly."

"Why Lilly." Lilly said smirking.

"Lilly…" Oliver whined.

"Ok, ok. Why Oliver?"

"Because he saw the apple turnover." Oliver said before cracking up.

"You donut. That has to be the lamest joke I think I've ever heard." Lilly replied.

"Jackson thought it was funny…"

Lilly sighed for about the third time in last half hour.

"I miss everybody." She finally said. "Don't you?"

"Of course I do. I'd give anything to get out of here." Oliver replied.

"Then why are we being such idiots when we could be lighting a signal fire?"

"Oh, uh, I don't know. Let's go do it then."

"Thank you. Now where's that lighter?" Lilly asked, looking around. She finally found it in the raft.

Oliver made a fire as Lilly pulled Naners in the opposite direction.

Once, the fire was made, they both sat down in front of it. Naners came over and sat next to Oliver. He cringed and scooted closer to Lilly. Naners moved closer again and, once again, Oliver moved closer to Lilly.

"What is he doing?" Oliver asked, exasperated. "Why won't he get away from me?"

Lilly laughed.

"I don't know, maybe he wants to get closer to the fire." Little did they know, that wasn't Naners intentions at all. He was a lot smarter than they thought.

They sat there in silence for a few minutes. No one said anything.

"Do you think a plane will come?" Lilly asked hopefully.

"I don't know." Oliver replied. He really wasn't sure if a plane would ever come. All he wanted to do was go back to the strange house with the mysterious man and ask him a few questions. But Lilly had freaked out about it so much, that he was afraid to ever mention it again.

"Poke…" Oliver said, poking Lilly's shoulder.

"Oliver…" Lilly whined.

"Poke…" Oliver said, poking her again, this time in the side.

"Oliver, stop that right now!" Lilly yelled. She was ticklish there and hated when people poked her.

Oliver poked her in the side again.

"Poke…" he said, as he did it.

"Oliver, if you don't stop I'm gonna leave…"

"Poke…"

Lilly got up and started running down the beach. Oliver jumped up and started chasing after her, poking her in the side. She started laughing.

"Oliver, stop it! That tickles!" she continued to yell.

Oliver grabbed her around the waist from behind and twirled her around in a circle.

"Oliver, for the last time, stop it!"

"I told you I was stronger than you." He said, grinning.

"You are not! Now put me down!"

"Not until you admit I'm stronger than you!"

"No!"

Oliver pinned her to the ground. He was on top of her and had a hold of her wrists.

"Say I'm stronger."

"No way."

"Either say it or you'll be lying here for a long time." Oliver replied, smirking.

"No!"

"Say it!"

Lilly sighed.

"Ok Oliver! You win. You've been lifting weights secretly or something because you used to be a weakling." She said, laughing.

"Thank you." He replied.

For a second he just stopped and stared at her. She looked so beautiful lying on the ground with her hair all sprawled out around her. Sure she had leaves and dirt in her hair, but so did he and Lilly looked beautiful, none the less. He thought about how long they had been best friends and how much fun they had together, just goofing off and being stupid.

"Oliver, why are you looking at me like that?" Lilly asked, still pinned to the ground.

"Huh? Oh, it's nothing."

Lilly looked up into Oliver's gorgeous brown eyes and suddenly felt strange. She found herself feeling differently about him. She kept trying to think of something else, but the more she look at him, the more she wanted him to kiss her.

She didn't know where this feeling had come from. Sure, she had been having strange thoughts about her and Oliver, but nothing like this. She felt like he had changed somewhat. Or maybe it was her that had changed. Whatever it was, she couldn't take her eyes off of his.

Oliver slowly got up off of Lilly and sat down in the sand. Lilly sat up too and sat beside him. She never stopped looking at his eyes. She didn't know what was happening to her. She felt weird in the pit of her stomach. She felt kind of sick.

She practically had a heart attack as Oliver slowly leaned in and placed his lips on hers.

**A/N: ok, I know you just want to kill me right now. Sorry for the cliffy but my mom's yelling at me to get the heck off the computer. Anyway, was that the excitement you were looking for? Review please. Thanx.**

**Luv ya,**

**Andrea**


	13. Not So Bad After All

Chapter 13

Lilly couldn't believe what was happening. Oliver, her best friend, was kissing her. She didn't know what to do. Should she pull away? Should she kiss him back? As much as she couldn't believe it, she wanted to kiss him back. But by the time all these thoughts went through her head, Oliver parted from her.

He wouldn't look her in the eye.

"Oliver, I--" Lilly stuttered.

"I'm sorry." Oliver blurted before jumping up and running down the beach.

Lilly's mouth was stuck in the open position. She didn't know what to do.

"Oliver… wait I--" She tried to say, before he was gone.

She mentally slapped herself. Why hadn't she done anything? Oliver obviously liked her as more than a friend and she liked him back. She hadn't noticed until that very moment how much she cared about him. He was always there for her and he cared about her more than anyone.

She just sat there in the sand. She was kind of in shock. Why did Oliver just kiss her and leave? That wasn't how things worked. It was a rule. Sure it wasn't exactly down on paper in some fancy dating rulebook, but it was a rule.

She stood up. Where would he have gone? She began to walk down the beach to where the raft and the fire were. Naners was nowhere to be found. Lilly began to get discouraged.

_'I have to find Oliver.' _She thought. _'What if he thinks I don't like him? That's probably why he left.' _

Lilly sighed and blew her dirt-covered hair out of her face. She put her hands on her hips and began to walk through the trees in hopes of finding Oliver.

------------

Oliver sighed. He was sitting on a rock watching water gush over the rocks below. It was the place where they had gone swimming the day they arrived there.

_'What have I done?' _he thought, mentally slapping himself. _'You just couldn't control yourself, Oken. You just had to kiss her. Now she probably hates you. Things will never be the same between you too again. You just lost your best friend. Just threw her away like a used napkin! That's what you get for showing your feelings! She obviously doesn't like you back. She just sat there when you kissed her.'_

Oliver had only realized how much he liked Lilly as more than a friend for a couple of months, but he had always loved her, as a friend of course. But all that had changed. He like-liked her now. He continued to sit there. Wondering how he'd ever be able to face her again.

He heard something from behind him and jumped. It was Naners. Oliver cringed. Why wouldn't that thing just get away from him?

Naners approached him and sat down on the rock. Oliver rolled his eyes. Naners looked up at him and smiled. Oliver made a face. Monkeys weren't so great. Why did everyone love them so much? They were everywhere! Like Aeropostale and that one brand of erasers or something called Foohy. There were more but he didn't care to remember them. Stupid monkeys.

Oliver glanced over at Naners again. He was still smiling. He looked up at Oliver with those beady eyes. Oliver stared at those beady eyes, those evil, beady eyes, and found that they almost looked—cute!

_'Ugh, I'm becoming a monkey-obsessed teenage girl!' _Oliver thought to himself. _'It's the end of the world as I know it. And I__ do not__ feel fine.' _

Suddenly he heard rustling nearby. His eyes widened. Maybe it was Lilly. He couldn't face her. He quickly got up and ran in the opposite direction.

Lilly arrived on the scene and saw Naners sitting on a rock. She sighed. She thought Oliver would be there. She frowned and sat on the rock beside Naners. Naners was smiling. Lilly couldn't help but smile back. She looked out at the water gushing over the rocks and frowned again. She didn't know what she'd say to Oliver when she found him--if she found him. She knew how much she cared about him, but she wasn't sure how to put it into words.

_'If only Miley were here.' _She thought.

Naners pulled at her shirt. Lilly didn't seem to pay any attention. Again, Naners pulled at her shirt. Lilly wouldn't stop daydreaming. Naners then climbed up Lilly's back and jumped on her head.

"Ouch!" she yelled, as the beady-eyed monkey pulled her hair. "What do you want?"

Naners jumped down and headed toward where Oliver had run off. Yes, he definitely was smarter than he was given credit for.

Lilly sighed again and followed him through the trees, as vines and leaves hit her in the face as she walked passed them.

Before she knew it, they came across Oliver sitting on the ground, out in the open. Lilly's face brightened. She grabbed Naners, hugged him, then practically threw him down as she walked towards Oliver. She wanted to walk faster, but she didn't want him to hear her coming and run away again.

She quietly came up to Oliver and sat down next to him.

"So, how's it goin'?" she asked, rather nervously.

Oliver's eyes widened.

"Um, I er- just was- uh, I'm sorry I have to--" Oliver stuttered, while trying to get up to leave.

He was cut off by Lilly grabbing his face and kissing him.

"You donut." She said smiling. "Don't you know better than to kiss someone and then run off, leading them on a wild goose chase?"

Oliver just stared not knowing what to say.

"Oliver, say something." Lilly said, staring back at him.

"I—I'm sorry Lilly." Oliver said. "I just—I mean, I didn't know how to tell you that-- I love you."

"I love you too." Lilly replied, smiling.

"You do?" Oliver asked, his face brightening.

"Of course I do. I just kissed you, didn't I? I can't believe I didn't realize it sooner. I feel like such an idiot." Lilly then said.

"You're not an idiot, Lilly. You're wonderful and I can't believe I didn't realize just how wonderful you were the moment we met, because I should have, the moment we looked into each other's eyes, it should have been love at first sight."

"Oliver, that has to be the sappiest thing I've ever heard!" Lilly said, laughing. "What do you think this is? Some romance novel?"

Oliver laughed.

"I just can't believe it took us getting stranded on an island to make us realize that." Oliver then said, smiling.

"Well, you know, we are pretty strange. Considering our past, I don't really find it hard to believe." Lilly said, laughing.

"Yeah."

"So now what?" Lilly then asked.

"I don't know. Let's go back to the beach." Oliver said, before grabbing Lilly's hand.

Lilly smiled and kissed Oliver again. Everything felt right. Well, maybe not everything. They were still trapped on an island in the middle of nowhere with a mysterious man lurking around and a banana-eating chimp, but hey, what do you want?

They arrived back at the beach. The wind blew trees as they walked over to the fire and sat down.

"Oliver, do you think a plane could have come while we were gone?" Lilly asked, looking at Oliver.

"I don't know, Lils." Oliver said. "I sure hope not."

"Oliver," Lilly started. "Um, we're together."

"Yeah, I know." Oliver replied. "What about it?"

"I don't know. It just sort of--happened. Like without any warning." Lilly then said.

Oliver laughed.

"Yeah, it did. But so what? We're together and that's all that really matters."

"Yeah, I guess so." Lilly said. "And you know what else?"

"What?"

"I think Naners has been trying to get us together this whole time."

"Lilly, that's ridiculous."

"Whatever. I think he's a lot smarter than you give him credit for. And he likes you, Oliver. You think he's evil, but he's like the opposite of evil."

"Yeah right." He said, sarcastically.

"Oliver, if you really cared about me, you'd make friends with the monkey."

"Lilly that's not fair."

"Yes it is. This is important to me and if you love me it's important to you too." Lilly said.

"Man, you make me feel so guilty. Ok, I'll make friends with, with--Naners." Oliver mumbled.

"You called him Naners!" Lilly exclaimed.

Oliver sighed.

"Hello there." he said, holding out his hand to the monkey. "Nice to meet you."

Naners took his hand and shook it.

"Huh. He seems nice enough, but that's how he does it. He acts all inocent. Then, once he earns your trust, that's when he gets ya!" Oliver said.

"Oliver..." Lilly whined.

"Ok ok. Welcome to our life." Oliver said.

Lilly laughed.

"Thank you." she said. "I know that was hard for you."

"You're welcome." Oliver said, sighing.

They talked and laughed for the rest of the day. They ate the last of the bananas and promised to go get more the next day. Finally, it began to get dark.

Lilly curled up next to Oliver in the raft and closed her eyes.

Oliver smiled. If you had told him a day ago that Lilly would be his girlfriend he would have said you were crazy.

"Oliver?"

"Yeah?"

"Um, I think I'm ready to go to that man's house again tomorrow." Lilly said quietly. "You've done a lot for me and I need to return the favor."

"Really?"

"Yeah, whatever happens as long as we're together it doesn't matter. Even if we get chopped up into little pieces."

Oliver laughed.

"Thanks Lilly. We'll go tomorrow. But don't worry. I'm not gonna let anything happen to you."

Lilly smiled. Maybe things weren't so bad after all.

**A/N: Ok, i know that was the sappiest thing in the entire universe but i had total writer's block. sigh. idk, we'll see. review please. i think there will be maybe 3 more chapters. idk, we'll see. thanks for reading this pathetic thing. i'm losing faith in it. **

**xoxo**

**Andrea**


	14. Beard and Crazy Eyes

**Well, um, hello peoples. Yes, I've decided to show my ugly face here again (well not literally of course). Anyway, I'm sure you all just want to kill me for not updating. Yeah, November/December are like my busiest time of the year and most of the time I just had too much other stuff to do or I had writer's block. That's why I wrote Mr. and Mrs. Santa Claus, because I had writer's block and needed to write the other story to kind of give me a break from this one, if that makes any sense. Plus, the Christmas one wouldn't get out of my head. Anyway, I'm sure you've all forgotten what was happening with stranded lover. I know I did. Lol. I had to reread a lot of it before I could continue. Anyway, here ya go. Hope it doesn't suck.**

Chapter 14

Lilly woke feeling the island's cool breeze. She opened her eyes and smiled as she saw Oliver curled up in a ball in the raft, sleeping with a big grin on his face. He obviously thought he was at home in his bed. Lilly yawned and looked around. She stood up and shook her sleepy friend, well actually, boyfriend. She still couldn't believe it.

Oliver stirred and opened his eyes.

"Good morning, Sunshine." Lilly said sarcastically.

Oliver yawned.

"Hey Lils." He said back.

"Come on. We're going now." Lilly said, grabbing Oliver's hand and pulling him up.

"What? Where are we going?"

"How easily we forget. To that one dude's house with the beard and the crazy eyes."

"His house has a beard and crazy eyes? My that's quite special." Oliver said, grinning.

"Shut it. You know what I meant. Let's just go and get it over with."

Oliver shrugged and followed Lilly through the forest to the other side of the island. He spotted Naners following close behind them and cringed. He still didn't like the thing but he wanted to make Lilly happy. He then spotted another bunch of bananas up in a tree.

"Hey, look Lils. There's some more bananas." He said smiling.

"That's great, Oliver. But you're not going to climb up there now, are you?" Lilly asked.

"Why, sure I am. Naners stopped me last time and I have to prove to you that I can climb that tree."

"Oliver, you don't have to prove anything to me. Now don't even think about it." Lilly said frowning.

Oliver put both hands on the tree trunk and began to inch himself up.

"Oliver…Stop it." Lilly whined.

Oliver continued to inch his way up the tree. He slid back down and inched back up again.

Lilly closed her eyes.

"I can't watch this." She said.

Oliver inched farther up the tree and it began to bend. He continued to scoot up it until the tree had actually bent over into an arch-like shape. Oliver was upside down hanging onto the tree for dear life.

Lilly slightly opened her eyes, but then immediately closed them again when she saw Oliver clinging to the tree.

"Oliver, don't fall." Lilly pleaded.

"Oh, come on, Lilly." He said. "I'm not going to fall. Just how uncoordinated to you think I am?"

"I don't think you're uncoordinated, Oliver. I just don't want you getting hurt. Now get down here. I don't care about any darn bananas!"

"Whatever." He said before getting a strange look on his face, like he was deep in thought.

"What are you doing?" Lilly asked, hands on her hips.

"Pondering." Oliver said, smirking. Lilly rolled her eyes.

"On how to get down?"

"Maybe…"

"Need help?" She asked.

"What? No! I am a mature adult. And I am perfectly capable of getting down myself." Oliver declared, holding his head high.

Lilly sighed again. Boys could be so stubborn. She walked over closer to where Oliver was and stood near the tree.

Oliver then continued up the tree. It bent more and soon he was almost at the very end of it. He then grabbed the bananas and threw them down. The next part was harder. He had to somehow get off the tree before it sprung back up and sent whatever was still on it, flying through the sky to who knows where.

He inched forward farther and did a somersault as he rolled off the tree, sending it flying into the air like a catapult. He landed face-first into the sand with his arms and legs stretched out.

"Man down! Man down! Get a paramedic! I think I'm dying!" He yelled squinting as he turned over.

"Oliver, you fell about a half a foot." Lilly said, kneeling over him.

"Oh." Oliver said before jumping up and brushing himself off. "What'd I tell you? Piece o' cake. And look, Oken, The Great Provider, gives you food!"

"You donut…" Lilly said sighing. "You're nuts."

"Don't you mean bananas?"

**XXX**

It wasn't long before they saw smoke rising in the sky, just like they had seen a couple days ago. They walked closer until the "bearded, crazy-eyed" house was in view. They hid behind a tall plant and gazed at the house.

"Well, there it is." Oliver said, staring at it.

"Yeah, there it is." Lilly said. "So, uh, any idea how to go about doing this?"

"Well, we could just go knock on the door." Oliver suggested.

"Knock on the door? That's it? That's your brilliant plan?" Lilly loudly whispered.

"Well yeah, unless you've got a better idea…"

"Eh, fair enough." Lilly said sighing. "Um, you go first."

Oliver shrugged and quietly walked up to the door. Lilly followed close behind him with her hands on his shoulders. Oliver bit his lip before reaching his shaking hand up and knocked on the door.

He took a step back and cringed, wondering what would happen next. Lilly squeezed the back of his shoulders causing him to grit his teeth. He couldn't see Lilly, but she had her eyes closed.

The wooden door creaked as it slowly opened, exposing a man with a beard. And crazy eyes.

**Ok, cliffy. Sorry 'bout that. I thought this chapter was ok. Nothing special really… pretty short. Um, I'll try to update soon, well, sooner than last time obviously. I'm shooting for the next three days at least, but we'll see. Sigh You used to be able to trust me for updating. Well, review please.**

**XOXO**

**Andrea**


	15. Whippersnappers

**Hola. "I'll try to update in the next few days…" yeah right… ugh. I will get back on track with the updating thing. I will not rest until it happens… sigh… here's this chapter… I don't think it's anything special…**

Chapter 15

It's funny how sometimes when you're scared, it feels like time just stops. You're stuck there, staring at something terrifying and everything is telling you to turn around and run for your life, but you can't move. That's pretty much what happened to Lilly as she stared up at the freakishly tall bearded man I front of her.

"H-hi…" Oliver choked out, finally breaking the silence.

The man's beady eyes narrowed as he studied the two nervous teens standing in front of him.

"I thought I told you two to git the hell off my property." He said, never taking his eyes off them.

"W-well…" Oliver started, nervously digging a hole in the sand with his right foot. "Funny story… we crashed on this island about five days ago, I believe, and we were kind of hoping you could help us…"

"I don't help nobody." The man said, gritting his teeth. "Especially not kids. Now you youngins' run off and go bother someone else cuz I ain't got no time for troublemakin' whippersnappers like ya'll."

Lilly squinted and bit her lip. She could barely understand what the man was saying. She had to listen carefully to catch each word, and hold back laughter. And just what other people did he think was on this island anyway?

"Excuse me, Sir…" Oliver said, getting annoyed. "But there isn't exactly anyone else around here, in case you haven't noticed."

"Don't be talkin' back to your elders, boy. That's disrespectful." The bearded man said.

Lilly sighed.

"Um, could we at least come in?" Oliver asked, his eyes wide with hope.

"You all have got some nerve comin' to my home and askin' me to take ya'll in like some kinda orphanage. Didn't your ol' man teach ya nothin' 'bout common curtsey?"

They stared at the man, with blank looks on their faces. They were stranded there out in who-knows-where and he wanted to talk about common curtsey?

"Excuse me Sir, but weren't you the one who chased us out of your house yelling curse words and shaking your fist just a few days back?" Oliver asked questioningly.

"Well maybe I was, but that never woulda gone and happened if you two youngins' hadn't waltzed on in to my house and made yourselves at home."

"We weren't trying to do any harm." Lilly said, opening her mouth for the first time. "We just wanted help. Like we've said before, we've been here for days and just wanted to know who lived here."

The man grunted and rubbed his chin. His fingers were big and thick looking and had tons of scars on them. His eyes drifted back and forth and he finally opened his mouth.

"You two good at cleaning?" He asked, still rubbing his chin.

Lilly and Oliver gave him a confused look.

"Sure, I guess so." Oliver said. "Why?"

"I'll tell ya what; you clean up some stuff fer me and I'll let you come in for a lil' while." The man said leaning in the doorway.

"Sure…" Oliver said shrugging. "I guess so…"

"Good." The man said smirking.

He led them inside his house and to a tiny closed off section. He opened the door and exposed piles and piles of random papers scattered everywhere.

Lilly's eyes widened as she looked around the dump.

"What's this?" she asked.

"My stuff. Now start sorting." He said.

Oliver looked at Lilly and Lilly looked back. This wasn't exactly what they had had in mind. They shrugged and, not having anything better to do anyway, sat down and began sorting the papers sprawled across the floor.

"How can one guy have so much junk?" Lilly asked looking through some records.

"I don't know. He seemed kind of old. He's bound to have saved a lot of stuff over the years." Oliver replied while turning an old brochure into a paper airplane.

"Yeah, this banana peel is real important." Lilly said sarcastically as she disposed of the rotten fruit skin.

Oliver rolled his eyes and starting sorting a pile of TV guides.

"This is ridiculous…" Lilly said, sitting on the floor.

"Of course it is, but he might be able to help us…" Oliver said, folding up an old newspaper.

Just then the man walked in and took a seat in an old, beat up chair with retro flowers on it. Seventies…

"So, you kids gotta name?" He asked, rubbing his beard.

"Uh, yeah. I'm Oliver and that's Lilly." Oliver said looking at the man. "And what about you?"

"Well, I've gone by many things over the years… Too many to count… but my birth name is Henry. Henry Lee." He said leaning back in his chair.

"That's nice." Oliver said, not knowing what else to say.

"So, uh, are you two kiddies an "item"?" He asked smirking.

"U-uh, yeah…Mr. Lee." Oliver said, his cheeks turning red along with Lilly's.

"So Mr. Lee…" Lilly said. "How did you end up here anyway?"

"Well, I'd say 'about five…no, make that ten years ago, I up and left my home in Seattle and flew a plane out here, looking for some adventure."

Lilly gave him a weird look.

"But why are you still here?" She asked. "Why are you staying?"

"Well, I grew mighty fond of this here place after a while, I just didn't see any point in leavin'. No family left really…no friends… I just didn't see the point…no kids… I hate kids…"

"If you hate kids so much then why did you let us in?" Oliver asked.

"Lonely…bored…nothin' but the salty air and the blowin' palm trees…" Mr. Lee sighed looking around.

"Um, so…did you say you have a plane out here? Could you fly us back home?" Oliver asked hopefully, jumping up on his knees.

"No, it gone and crashed… long time ago… Did I leave out that little detail…?"

Oliver's smile faded and his face turned to disgust.

"Oh." He said sitting back down. Things didn't seem to be getting any better.

**Ok, kinda short. I'm really going to try to update soon… I know I always say that but I really am. I want to finish this story… review please…**

**-andrea-**


	16. Signal Fire

**here's the next chapter. sorry i took so long... i want to finish this darn thing already. **

Chapter 16

"Well, I'm gonna go get somethin' to eat. You kids carry on." Mr. Lee said, standing up.

Lilly lied on the floor and sighed once he was gone.

"Oliver…"

"Yeah?" He replied, not looking up.

"Are we ever going to get out of here? I mean seriously… every time things start to look up, something else happens. Mr. Lee has a plane. But oh, it crashed… long ago… I mean really! What are the flippin' chances?" Lilly said lying on the floor with her arm over her eyes.

"I don't know Lils." Oliver said. "Everything happens for a reason. Let's just go with it."

"I'm sick of your optimism." She said, sitting up. "Everything is not gonna be all right." She crossed her arms and legs and looked around.

"What is this place anyway?" she then asked. "I see he couldn't manage to save his plane but he did find a way to carry all his crap out here. I'm starting to wish we had died in the crash. At least we would have been put out of our misery."

Oliver sighed.

"Lilly, every time you feel lousy, like the world's coming to an end, just remember that things could always be worse." He said, looking up from his TV guide pile.

Lilly rolled her eyes.

"Sorry, crankiness tends to run in my family…" She said, looking around again.

"Yeah, I've noticed." Oliver said laughing. "Come on, just help me with the junk and then we can maybe find a way out of here…"

Mr. Lee came in with two glasses of water. He handed one to Lilly and one to Oliver. Lilly drank hers like she was dying, which she might have been…

"Thanks." They replied, smiling faintly.

Mr. Lee took a drink of his water and sat down in his green, retro chair again.

"So, Mr. Lee…" Oliver said. "Do you have any idea how we can get off this island?"

Mr. Lee leaned back in his chair and rubbed his beard again.

"How long ago did you say you crashed?" He asked, staring off into space.

"About five days ago." Oliver said, rising up on his knees again.

Mr. Lee continued stroking his beard and said, "So people are still looking for you?"

We shrugged and Oliver said, "I guess so."

Mr. Lee started nodding and staring off into space. He suddenly looked right at Lilly and Oliver and said, "Well then, we are going to make the biggest signal fire anyone's ever seen…"

**short and boring. i know. i shall finish this thing if it kills me.**

**-Andrea-**


	17. The Plane and the Aftermath

Chapter 17

A light breeze blew across the little island as the trees swayed back and forth. Lilly and Oliver stood out on the beach near the water, staring out near the waves, a few birds flying overhead.

Mr. Lee was kneeled on the ground, marking places in the sand with a stick. He crawled around, drawing lines here and there, nodding to himself occasionally, licking his finger and holding it up in the air, testing the wind.

Oliver whispered over to Lilly. "Any idea how long we're going to be standing here?"

Lilly giggled. "Knowing him, it could be forever…"

Mr. Lee rose to his feet and paced back and forth, studying the area in front of him. He looked high into the blue sky as the wind blew. He seemed to be talking to himself rather quietly, taking mental notes in his head. He continued nodding every minute or so. Lilly yawned and looked at Nanars jumping around eating a banana.

Mr. Lee finally stood up, after what seemed like ten minutes of pacing, and turned to face them.

"All right. We're buildin' it right here. It's out in the open, close to where the planes fly in occasionally. There's a darn good chance they'll find ya."

Oliver and Lilly smiled.

"Now I need you kids ter go around and collect as much here wood as you can git yer hands on…"

Oliver nodded and took Lilly's hand, guiding her into the forest. They walked past the hanging vines and branches, being careful not to trip in the holes all around. Oliver turned to Lilly and kissed her cheek.

"We're going to get out of here, ok?" He said smiling softly.

Lilly nodded and looked down at her feet. "I'm sorry I've been so cranky lately. I don't do well under pressure…"

Oliver chuckled. "So I've noticed… But you'll go right back to your old self when we get out of here."

Lilly rolled her eyes as she smiled. "Now really kiss me."

Oliver smiled and cupped her cheek, softly pressing his lips to hers. She closed her eyes and wrapped her arms around his neck. Their lips parted leisurely and Lilly hugged him, fitting her head into the crook of his neck.

"I could have been trapped here with anyone in the world," She said whispered. "But I'm glad that person could be you…"

They separated and Oliver smiled. "Ditto."

"You kids done exchangin' saliva? There's work ter be done!" Mr. Lee called through the forest.

Lilly blushed and looked down at her feet. Oliver winked at her and they began picking up limbs of trees that had fallen and other pieces of brush.

They carried it back and forth through the forest, the pile getting bigger and bigger. Mr. Lee carried about four huge limbs in his hands at once, the sweat dripping from his face. Maybe he really did care. Nanars jumped back and forth occasionally, making weird noises while he got under people's feet.

The pile continued to grow as the bright sun started to set. Mr. Lee paused and told them to stop collecting wood. He yawned and gestured for them to come with him as he walked back to his house down the beach. Nanars followed, the weird noises never ceasing.

Mr. Lee opened his door and lit a candle, filling the dark little room with its bright light.

"You two can sleep in the back room where you were sortin' stuff." He said, setting the candle down. He lit another and handed it to Oliver. "But no funny business…"

"What do you mean…?" Oliver asked, a confused look on his face.

Mr. Lee glanced over at Lilly and back to Oliver. He winked, his bright eyes glowing.

Oliver blushed and looked at the ground. "Uh…of course not…no funny business, Sir."

Lilly blushed and bit her lip. Mr. Lee held back a laugh and handed them a small loaf of bread and some water.

They walked down the tiny, dark hall, the light brightening it as they walked farther. They made it to the back room, the candle filling it with brightness, exposing the piles of junk they had seen before. Oliver ripped the bread in half and threw part of it to Lilly. Lilly caught it and ate it all, glancing around the tiny room before lying down on the floor and closing her eyes.

The next morning they awoke to the bright sun streaming in the window. Lilly stood up and Oliver followed her as she dashed out the door. There, on the beach, was the biggest fire either of them had ever seen. The sticks and branches were piled so high you had to shield your eyes from the sun the see them. Huge puffs of smoke where pouring out the top and towering to the light blue sky. Mr. Lee was running back and forth, tossing more and more branches into the fire, waving his arms this way and that.

Lilly and Oliver rushed over to the fire to meet him. He told them to keep an eye out for planes and to help keep the fire going. Two hours they spent with that fire. They were so tired; they collapsed in the sand and lied down. How much longer was it going to take? Oliver closed his eyes and caught his breath. Lilly sighed and stared at the sky. Why did things seem so hopeless?

She suddenly caught sight of something white in the sky. Her heart rate sped up and she leaped from her spot on the ground.

"Look there's a plane! There's a plane, Oliver!" She screamed, pointing to the sky. It didn't seem possible. Oliver jumped up and they started running around and waving their arms. Mr. Lee kept adding to the fire and jumping up and down.

The smoke kept rising higher and higher. Lilly thought she was going to cry when she saw the plane coming closer, preparing to land.

_June 19__th__, 2010_

_I'm not sure why our plane had to go down that day, or why we survived when so many others didn't. Sometimes life is just like that._

_To this day I still have nightmares, the images of the plane going down, the panic-stricken passengers. Twenty-five others survived. After finding us nearly a week later, they put up an even harder fight to find more people. They found two others nearly three weeks later._

_Our families sure freaked out when they found out we were safe. They had a huge party for us, streamers, balloons, the whole nine yards. They bombarded us with gifts. People from all over came to see us._

_It didn't seem fair to me. I felt like we should have been mourning the ones who didn't make it. I felt I didn't deserve all the fuss._

_My mom wouldn't let me out of her sight. To this day she bites her fingernails off when I even mention riding the city bus._

_Miley practically knocked us to the ground when she hugged us for the first time. Let's just say that a lot of little children started crying when she cancelled the Hannah Montana tour in Australia._

_Mr. Lee left all his junk on the island, all except his life savings. I don't know what he planned to do with it originally. Anyway, he eventually got a job as a custodian at our high school. He collects new junk out of the garbage. Every time I see him I wave._

_Nanars stayed on the island. I couldn't bear to take him away from his natural habitat, not that I'd probably be allowed to anyway. Boy, do I miss the little guy._

_As for Oliver and I, things have been pretty great. It's hard to believe I didn't realize how much I love him until the crash. I guess that was the purpose of the whole thing. It's the only explanation I can come up with. I guess with people as stubborn as Oliver and I, you have to almost kill us, isolate us away from any civilization except each other, and wait a week._

_Every time I see a monkey at the zoo or in a page of my biology book, I smile. Every time I see a plane I cringe. I haven't eaten a banana in almost two years._

"Lilly, are you ready? We're going to miss our flight."

"Yeah, I'm ready." Lilly said, standing up and throwing her journal in to her beg. She grabbed Oliver's hand and they rushed out the door and into the car.

_Well, here we are, right back where it all started. I'm sitting by the window. Oliver is next to me. He held my hand when we took off. I kept my eyes shut the whole time._

_We're in the air now, heading out to Australia. Hannah Montana is having a concert there. The Deja Vu is starting to kick in. _

_I've learned a lot of things about life lately._

_Number one: It goes on._

_And number two: It's all about facing your fears._

_I'm not sure if we'll make it to Australia in one piece. I'm not sure if this plane will suddenly go hurdling into the ocean and send us fighting for our lives again. But I have faith, that I'll live to be 90 and Oliver will be with me forever, that I'll grow up to be something incredible and make a difference in this crazy world, that I'll live happily ever after with my perfect, little fairytale ending._

_But no matter what happens, I know that you can't waste time regretting your past, and letting it tear you to pieces, and you can't live your life in fear of what might happen and what might not happen._

_You have to go along with whatever comes your way and stick things out, be strong and try your hardest not to let the bad things control you, and above all, just live._

_-Lilly_

**Well, there you have it. It's finally over. I don't know about you, but I'm sure relieved. I'm sure sick of this thing. Anyway, I'd just like to thank everyone who has read and reviewed this story and has put up with my horrible lack of updating on time. You all deserve cookies baskets and brightly colored balloons. Take care.**

**-Andi**


End file.
